Simplify the expression. $ (y^{7}-7y^{3}) - ( -7y^{3}+6y^{2}) - ( 4y^{3}+5y^{2}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(y^{7}-7y^{3}) + (7y^{3}-6y^{2}) + (-4y^{3}-5y^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $y^{7}-7y^{3} + 7y^{3}-6y^{2} - 4y^{3}-5y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { y^7} - \color{#DF0030}{7 y^3} + \color{#DF0030}{7 y^3} - {6 y^2} - \color{#DF0030}{4 y^3} - {5 y^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^3} + { y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $y^{7}-4y^{3}-11y^{2}$